A Trip to The Mall
by EsmeraldaValiente
Summary: When the Ninja realize that they forgot to buy "professional" clothing for their new occupations as teachers, they, along with Sensei Wu and Lloyd, go to the mall to get some. However, and not surprisingly enough, they get sidetracked in the process. Take place before Rebooted. Doesn't have OCs.
1. New Teachers Need New Clothes

**A/N: Hello everyone and welcome to yet another story that I decided to get myself into. So one day, after a small conversation with my brother, I looked up in Google any stories that involved the Ninja having an adventure at the mall, but found nothing of the sort, which made me more determined to create that type of story.**

**So yes, this is the "canon characters go to the mall" fan fiction cliche. Well, I could have picked something worse to write about...**

**If the characters seem a little OOC, please forgive me for that. I sort of jumped into this idea as soon as I formulated a decent plot for it to follow.**

**I want to give some credit to my younger brother for having given me the idea for this particular fan fiction.**

* * *

**New Teachers Need New Clothes**

There were a few weeks left before school would start at Sensei Wu's Academy and Nya was just walking around her classroom, making sure that everything seemed in order. The wooden desks and seats seemed to be arranged as they should be, all the workbooks and textbooks have been organized neatly and put at the back of the classroom at their corresponding bookshelves, and there seemed to be enough calculators for the couple of mathematics and Introduction to Engineering classes that she would be teaching. Yup, this sure seemed like a great learning environment.

Now all that she need is to go purchase some new outfits that might seem to go well with the whole "teacher" image that she wanted to present in the following school year. As much as she'd rather teach class in her cute dresses, she wouldn't think that it would look very professional, now would it?

Her thoughts wandered over toward the guys, who have been dedicating this past week toward getting the lessons organized. Zane and Cole already have their lessons for the first few weeks of the semester already sorted out, but have been working on more lesson plans for later months. Jay and her brother, Kai, have finally started working on their lessons, since they had been procrastinating during the months after the Defeat of the Overlord.

She giggled to herself while exiting her classroom as she thought about Jay. Poor guy, he had been freaking out at the idea of having to present material in front of class 5 times a week for the remainder of his career as a teacher. It made him seem adorable, the way that he didn't realize that he could be good at it if he could just be himself in class.

Of course, she had tried to repeatedly reassure him that everything would be alright, that he would get his lessons in order and do well with showing them to his students. He reluctantly agreed last time she did that, which wasn't too long ago, considering that she had done so several hours ago while he had been stressing out trying to start on an Introduction to Physics Keynote.

She sighed as she turned the corner of the corridor which led toward the Teacher's Lounge room. She wondered if they also had their classrooms ready to go. She hate to see them leave that at the last minute!

When she opened the door, she saw the boys completely focused on their laptops and spinal ring notebooks, scribbling or typing down any notes of important information that they happened to find in their textbooks.

"Hey guys! How are you all doing?" she asked.

"Doin' fine sis," Kai replied without looking up from his notebook, his hand writing down information in a blur before pausing so that he could turn a page of his Teacher's Edition Ninjago History textbook.

"Almost done with this slide for English," Cole responds as he drums his fingers on his lap, his eyes glued to the laptop screen. "What does the Five Step Writing Process consist of again?" he muttered to himself before setting the computer on a spot on the couch next to him and pulling out a large English textbook to look it up in the index section.

"Same here," Zane replies, looking up at her with a triumphant smile. "I just completed the lessons for my Chemistry and Biology classes for the first month. I might even start on the second month just to be safe."

She nodded with approval, then glanced toward Jay, who was seated over at a table, glaring at a page of his textbook with intensity, his head balanced on his left hand. He glanced back toward his computer and rubbed his eyes before looking back to his book.

Was it just Nya's imagination or did he seem wearier than when she last saw him? His eyes seemed to be baggier than when she had talked with him in the morning and he looked as if he were going to fall asleep at any moment. Oh dear, she hoped that he was doing alright.

"Hey Jay, what about you? You look tired?"

He glances up from his work and sees her looking at her with concern, then smiled. "You know, just hanging in there."

"That's great," she said returning a smile, her gaze easing a bit. "How far are you?"

"I've got my first week for a couple of my classes."

"See, what did I tell you? You're going to do fine."

"Sure, you could say that, as long as I don't end up stuttering during a lesson."

She rolled her eyes as she said, "Come on Jay, don't underestimate yourself." She walks over to him, then pats his short, orange-brown hair. "You're probably stressing yourself too much. Hey, how about you take a small break from this." She takes a moment to think of her planned trip to get new clothing, then adds, "You want to come over with me to the mall? I need to buy some outfits for the school year and maybe you can distract yourself by visiting a couple of electronics stores." Then she gives his cheek a small peck as she whispers, "After I finish with shopping, we can hang out together for a little while before coming back. I heard that there is a new candy store that opened that sells freshly made cotton candy."She smiles, knowing that he wouldn't resist wanting to go with her, even if he was concerned about his progress on lesson planning.

He glances over at his work, then looks at her with an enormous grin. "Sure! It's just for a couple of hours, it can't hurt to go!"

"Wait, are we supposed to get uniforms just so that we can teach?" Kai asks, finally looking up from his notebook.

"Well what did you expect? That you'd be teaching in your Ninja outfit?" she scoffs.

"So does this mean that we have to wear something professional, like suits?" Cole interrupts.

"Wait, are you telling me that in the months that you had to get something to wear, you forgot? You of all people?"

Cole replies, "Well, I so too busy focusing on planning all these lessons that it didn't really cross my mind."

"I didn't put anything aside for teaching," Jay admitted, smacking his palm on his forehead. "If I procrastinated on preparing lessons for school, then I obviously didn't prepare for what I had to wear."

Nya looked over at Zane and asked in a begging tone, "Please tell me that you aren't like the others, that you actually prepared."

Zane shakes his head as he replies, "No, I really didn't think that what I wore really mattered while I was teaching."

She closes her eyes and shakes her head in dismay. "You guys do know that with our new jobs, we have to look like we're actually teachers?"

"Hey, how about we go with you both over to the mall?" Cole suggests. "There's still time to get a couple of suits and shoes. I'm pretty sure that there's more than one store that is selling those types of clothes."

Kai nods as he says, "Yeah, come on sis. You could give us a ride over, right?"

She glares at him with narrowed eyes, then nods and says, "Sure, why not? After all, it would be embarrassing to see you guys strutting around here in your gi on the first day of school."

"Then it's settled!" Cole exclaims, a relieved expression on his face. "I guess that we're all going to the mall."

Jay whispers over to Nya, barely able to hide his disappointment, "Does this mean that we aren't hanging around with each other anymore?"

She smiles as she replies, "No, I'll make the time to spend with you on the trip."

He grins, relieved.

Kai gets up and closes his notebook, saying, "I'd better tell Sensei that we're leaving. He might get concerned if we don't tell him that we're all going to the mall."


	2. Great, More People Are Coming

**Hello everyone! Here's a new chapter, all ready to go! Sorry that it's so short!**

**A shout out to ShinyShiny9 for having given me a great idea with her (or his?) comment! Thank you so much! :D**

* * *

**Great, More People Are Coming**

When Kai opened the door to the Headmaster's office, he was surprised to see Lloyd next to Sensei Wu, both leisurely sitting back in leather seats, each with a steaming cup of black tea in hand.

"Oh hey, Lloyd!" Kai greets as he closes the door behind him, then walks toward them.

"Hi Kai!" Lloyd responds, setting down his cup for a moment to shake his hand.

"I haven't seen you in a while. What brings you here?"

Sensei Wu takes a sip of his tea before saying, "He just came to stop by and see how the new school was doing."

Lloyd nods in response. "Yeah, and so far, I think that you guys are doing a great job." He laughs lightly, adding, "At least for amateurs."

Kai chuckles, saying, "Well, we're doing our best with what we learned. I mean, we're not exactly professionals."

"Yeah, Sensei told me here that you had to go into some sort of teacher training session over the summer."

Kai replies, running a hand through his hair, "It was more of a crash course. And I think the instructor was insane, because he kept waving a yardstick around and continually tried to smack us the first week every time we were acting like 'incompetent imbeciles'."

"You guys might've peeved him on the first day, so maybe he was just frustrated?"

Kai shrugs and says, "I don't know. I don't remember any of us making him mad."

Sensei cuts in, saying, "I don't mean to interrupt, but I do recall that you guys happened to have overslept on that day, so you all were half an hour late."

"Yeah, but that was the first day," Kai retorts.

"Yes, and you all came in with your Ninja gi. After you were all told that you could dress casually for the sessions."

"Okay, so that might've been our second nature making us put those outfit on. Look, we were all running late and didn't really have time to think put together something decent."

Sensei sighs as Lloyd bursts out in laughter. "Wow, it sounds worse than you make it out to be." Then he looks over at Sensei Wu and asks, "So why didn't you think to hire actual teachers if you would've guessed that something like this would happen?"

"Hey, I take slight offense to that question," Kai says, crossing his arms.

Sensei shuts him up with a glance, then replies, "Well, my nephew, I didn't have the money to pay off even a couple of teachers for giving lectures to students, so I had to get the closest resources to make ends meet." He then turns to look over at Kai and says, with a dead serious face, "That and the fact that I couldn't just let my students sit around doing absolutely nothing after the Defeat of the Overlord. They'd just be mooching off of my resources and I need them around to be useful."

Lloyd takes time to think it over, then says, "Wow, yeah, I guess that sounds like a pretty valid reason. I mean, it would be pretty boring to do nothing all days."

"But what about training in case the Overlord happens to return?" Kai asks.

"It's been how many months since his Defeat, around 3. There are no signs pointing exactly where he is so that we can stomp him out and, even with Misako's efforts, nothing has yet been discovered relating to his return."

Kai sighs, saying, "Alright, I guess you have a point. Oh wait, I almost forgot to tell you, Sensei. Me, Nya, and the other guys are planning to go over to the mall so that we can get some clothes before school starts."  
"Cool, that sounds like fun!" Lloyd responds.

Sensei Wu has a bothered expression as he says, "This sounds extremely unsettling. I can sense no good coming out of this."

Lloyd laughs as he says, "Uncle, you make it sound as if a simple trip to the mall is a recipe for disaster."

He shakes his head, replying, "Like you wouldn't imagine." Then he sets down his cup of tea and gets up, grabbing his staff, which leans against the hardwood table. "I must accompany you on your trip to make sure that no property or people get damaged."

Kai facepalms, then says, "Okay then, if you think that we need to be chaperoned over to the mall, then fine, be my guest. I swear that even if you didn't come along, we would've behaved. Come on, we're all just responsible adults purchasing clothes."

"I would believe you if you were just referring to a couple of people, like Zane or Nya. But, since it is all 5 of you, I don't."

"Hey, Kai, is it alright if I come along too?" Lloyd asks. "It's been some time since I've just hung out at the mall and I might happen to buy some clothes for the future interviews and events that I was scheduled for."

"Sure, why not," Kai says, barely able to hold in his jealousy for the fact that Lloyd was famous for the Defeat of the Overlord, although the others also did a fair amount of the work in taking the Overlord out. Then he mutters to himself, "Just another extra space being taken up in Nya's car. Boy, it's going to be cramped in there."

* * *

**Thanks for reading! I hope that you enjoyed it! Please review! :)**


	3. Really? And on a hot day like this?

**A/N: Yay! Here's a new chapter guys! Oh, and sorry if the story seems to be going a bit slow. I just want to build up pressure on some of these characters so that the actual trip to the mall can be more... eventful.**

* * *

**Really? And On a Hot Day Like This?**

Jay paced back and forth impatiently while Cole and Zane stayed seated in a bench inside the enormous, yet sweltering hot outdoor garage as they all waited for Nya and Kai to come back from the main ˚building. Nya had gone back to the building, saying that she had to get the keys to the vehicle they were going to drive. Unfortunately, Jay couldn't help but wish that they'd both hurry up. He was just itching to get out of this oven of a garage and into an air conditioned mall to spend the rest of this afternoon with Nya.

He wasn't the only one wanting to get out of here. The hot weather in particular was testing Cole's patience. Even in simple tank top and shorts that he chose to wear for the warm weather wasn't doing him any good.

Zane didn't feel the effects of the weather, with the exception of his internal system adjusting to prevent overheating. But he could sure feel his comrades' restlessness build up with every passing moment. He started worrying, wondering what possible effects the weather would have on them.

Jay stopped pacing for a moment, then leaned back against the wall as an enormous drop of sweat slid down his face. "Please come soon," he muttered, rapidly tapping his foot.

Cole reached over to a nearby worktable for a magazine and used it to fan himself. Then he turned to Zane and asked, "Hey, how hot is it?"

Zane took a few moments to calculate the temperature using his outer sensors, then replied. "It is approximately 89˚ Fahrenheit or 31.67˚ Celsius."

Cole sighed as he said, "I only needed to know one, Zane, and neither of them sound like something great." He fanned himself harder as he said, "I doubt that it will go down later today."

"Hey Kai, what took you so long?" Jay snapped as Kai came into view.

Kai replied, gesturing his hand behind him, "Well I had to bring along a couple of people." He then steps aside, revealing Sensei Wu and Lloyd wearing a black hoodie over his face.

"Sensei? Why do you want to come along?" Jay asked in surprise.

Sensei Wu took a moment to walk into the garage before replying, "I couldn't leave you all to cause trouble right under my nose, now can I?"

"Trouble?" Cole asked, looking at Sensei in confusion.

"Although you do not mean to cause any, I know that circumstances can make you do… questionable decisions."

Jay laughed as he said, "Aw, come on Sensei. We're just going to the mall. What kind of trouble do you think that we'd cause over there?"

Sensei just shook his head as he said, "Please, don't get me started on the list of very probable possibilities."

Kai whispered over to Jay, "It no use trying to convince him. The man has got his mind set on coming along."

"Great," Jay angrily muttered to himself. He knew that Sensei might endanger his date with Nya. Or at the very least make it extremely awkward if he were to try to make a move. Your master watching you try to flirt with someone you liked didn't make it very easy to do.

It just made it your attempt very embarrassing.

Cole glanced over to Lloyd, then asked, "Hey Lloyd, isn't it hot underneath that hoodie?"

Lloyd nodded. "Yes, it is. But if there is one thing that I've learned after being interviewed for the past couple of months is that there is always some demented fangirl on the lookout for me. I have to wear this thing so that my identity isn't revealed."

Cole cocked an eyebrow as he said "Are you sure that you aren't just being paranoid?"

Lloyd glanced at him with a very bleak look in his eyes as he replied, "I'm not. You can't even imagine the size of the crowd that accumulates in places that I've been. I don't even know how word gets out to where I am, but there is a rumor going around that there is an app that fans use to report where I am if they see me." He added with a shudder, "It's crazy man."

Cole stares at him wide eyed. "Wow."

"Hey guys!" Nya exclaimed as she walked into the garage, wearing a light blue sundress that went down to her ankles, revealing a pair of low woven wedges. "Sorry if I took longer than I should've. I took a short shower and changed into something for the hot weather."

Kai looked at her, then said, "Wait, you went back?"

She nodded, then jiggled some keys in front of his face. "You think I'd leave these behind?"

He pushed them away, saying, "Alright, alright, but you should've said that you were going back to get them. And you call me last minute."

She laughed, then reached over and slid opened the door to a white van. "Come on guys, you're not going to have enough time to buy something for school if you keep sitting around."

Jay waved his right hand in the air as he shouted, "I call shotgun!" He ran over to the other side of the van and opened the front passenger door, then hopped in.

Cole glanced over to the vehicle that she chose, then groaned. "It's going to be hard for all seven of us to fit there."

She shrugged as she got into the driver's seat. "Well, I was planning for five people to come along for the trip. Besides, there aren't many choices for a vehicle with more space and there is absolutely no way that we are taking the new bus. It's going to be hard to find parking for something that big. You're all just going to have to squeeze in."

"Okay then, let's see how that works out," he said as he climbed in.

Kai, Zane, Lloyd, and Sensei Wu all followed as Nya fastened her seatbelt and put the key into the ignition. The door to the van was slid shut as she started the vehicle.

She looked back to see Zane and her brother having to sort of stand/crouch just to fit inside while the others took the passenger seats.

"Wow you guys look miserable," she said, noting that they were all, with the exception of Zane and Wu of course, sweating profusely.

"Of course we are!" Cole exclaimed, with the magazine still in his hand. "Zane said that it's 89˚ today."

Zane spoke up, "Actually, Cole, it just rose up to 92.5˚, since we are all packed in this van."

"Great, the ride over is going to be really hot," Kai complained. "Hey Nya, can you turn on the A/C? This heat is just unbearable."

She shook her head as she backed out of the garage, then used a remote control to automatically close the garage door. "I don't think so. We can't waste gas on turning on the air conditioner, especially with the mall being so far! The drive there and back is probably going to empty the gas tank as it is. You're just going to have to roll up some windows."

"But these windows don't 'roll up'!" he retorted.

"I meant that as figurative speech. But if you're going to take me that seriously, just pop them open, then."

Kai and Zane opened up the side windows for all they could, but, since they were van windows, they only opened up to a certain point.

"Okay, we're ready to go!" Nya exclaimed as she reached the road that took her to the mall. She stepped on the accelerator and sped off, catching Kai by surprise and making him bump into the left side of the van.

"Ahh!" he exclaimed as she took a sharp left, which made him veer left and bump into Zane."Sis, this isn't a high speed car race! Slow down, would you?!"


	4. Packed Parking Lot

**Please forgive me for not having updated this story earlier. I was starting to slack off on writing it, knowing that people were anticipating the next chapter, and, for that, I am really sorry.**

**I hope that you guys like this new chapter! I will start writing the new one ASAP!**

* * *

**Packed Parking Lot**

"Okay guys we're almost there!" Nya announced as she slowed at the stoplight of a street near the mall.

"It's about time! I think that my arm is going to fall asleep." Kai said, his arm starting to feel numb from having held onto the handrail on the side of the van for what seemed like such a long time.

"Come on, Kai, it's only been less than half hour. Be grateful that traffic on the highway wasn't as bad as yesterday," she replied, rolling her eyes. She remembered well that she ended up being stuck in this particular section of the highway yesterday afternoon on her way back from having purchased last minute supplies for her classroom.

This of course was the same reason why the gas tank was almost empty, since she hadn't expected the traffic jam and waiting on the highway for an entire hour for traffic to clear up drained a good portion of the gas.

"I just can't wait to finally get into a cool, air-conditioned place," Lloyd stated, wiping a good amount of moisture from his forehead with the sleeve of his hoodie.

"Why didn't you at least take off that thing on our way here?" Cole asked, a concerned expression forming on his face. "You're going to get heatstroke if you keep it on any longer."

Lloyd hesitantly tugged off the hood of his sweater as he replied, "Someone can see me through the windows of the van. They aren't exactly polarized."

"I don't think anyone could have recognized you at the speed that my sis was driving at," Kai muttered before getting abruptly pushed forward as Nya pushed her foot hard on the accelerator when the light turned green.

"I'm sorry Kai, I didn't hear you that last thing you were saying. Can you repeat it again?"

Kai sighed as he regained balance. "Forget it."

"Hey, Sensei," Zane said as he turned to look at Sensei Wu, who had his eyes closed in deep meditation. "Exactly what type of attire would you suggest that we purchase?"

Sensei Wu opened his eye and took a moment to think about Zane's question before answering, "Considering the fact that you are all the face of the new school, I would strongly recommend 'Business Formal'. Possibly even 'Business Casual' or 'Dressy Casual' as long as it looks professional."

This statement earns blank stares from almost every person in the vehicle, excluding Nya, since she is too occupied keeping her eyes on the road.

"Come again?" Jay says, breaking the uncomfortable silence.

"Whoa," Lloyd gasps, staring at his uncle with disbelief."I didn't even know that there were different categories of casual!"

"I think I only understood the first one, 'Business Formal'. It's a dark business suit with a dress shirt, tie, and optional matching vest," Cole pointed out, remembering this stuff straight from the memories of when his dad, Lou, would get dressed up in such manner to attend special events to perform with his quartet group.

"Correct, Cole. I'm glad to see at least one of you was not completely caught off guard by the terms I used," he says, slightly nodding with approval, then looks over to the others. "However, I was expecting more out of you all. To think that, in the adult world that you are all about to enter, you still don't know what I was talking about. I guess that you are all still going to need some 'hand holding'."

"Let me explain," he starts as Nya enters the parking lot of the shopping center. "'Business Casual' would refer to an extra option that ladies, like Nya, would have. It consists of a dress or an open collar shirt with either khakis or pants. 'Dressy Casual' for men would be a seasonal sports coat or blazer with a button-down shirt and slacks with the optional tie. For women, it's could be a blouse with nice slacks or a dress. Do you all understand?"

When Sensei glances back to see the reactions of his students, he sees that they all still look absolutely lost.

"Nevermind what I said," he says, shaking his head with disapproval. "I guess that I'll have to show you some examples when we are inside the mall."

"Err, Sensei, it might be a while before we can even get inside," Nya interrupts.

"What makes you say that," Kai asks.

"Just look outside."

Everyone turned their glances to the nearest windows and saw what she meant. Every single parking spot seemed to be taken. The lanes were packed full of cars looking for a single free space.

"Oh come on!" Jay exclaimed, feeling that his date with Nya was never going to become a reality.

"This doesn't even make sense. Today's a weekday!" Cole added, trying to look farther into the parking lot for a spot, but every single one was occupied by a vehicle.

"Maybe it's because of the back-to-school specials that started a couple of days ago. Everyone is coming early to take advantage of them," Nya replied, staring at the daunting line of cars with frustrated drivers.

"We're probably going to be here for a good half-hour just looking for a space," Kai groaned. "And it's probably going to be pretty far from the mall."

In a sense, Kai was right. Nya spent the next 25 minutes going around lanes while the others were on the lookout for an empty parking spot. Unfortunately they were met with false leads and other competitive drivers who were also desperate to find one.

"Hey, I think I see an empty spot," Cole said, pointing toward a vacant space.

"Cole, if this is just another really small car in that spot, I am going to lose it!" Nya snarled. She was becoming very upset because all the false alarms that the guys kept presenting her with were making her stressed out.

"I swear, I swear. See," he replied as they drove closer to the spot. No one had yet claimed it.

"Yes!" Lloyd cheered. He had kept on the sweltering hoodie on the entire time, knowing that in a crowded mall there would be a higher chance of finding insane fangirls lurking around, and was holding out in hopes of finally being inside the mall, where the cold air would make wearing the hoodie bearable.

Just the memories of being chased by enormous crowds of them made him cautious enough to go through such extremes to maintain his identity a secret. His fear for crazed fanatics was so severe that he had to find private transportation to get here while the car that he was usually seen driving returned back to the luxury hotel without him. If he was correct, as of now, his fans would be headed over to the direction of that car, which meant that they wouldn't be expecting him here.

However, his experiences over the past months taught him that he could never be too prepared. So he carried a sweater in the complementary bag that the hotel provided him with, just to play it safe.

He willed himself to keep the thing just a little while more, remembering that it wouldn't be much longer until he could get out of here.

As Nya got the van ready to enter the space, suddenly, out of nowhere, a speeding yellow Hummer swerved in from behind the van and took the spot, literally snatching it from her grasp.

This made everyone in the van go in shock at what had just happened.

The sleazy driver of the over-sized vehicle quickly parked it, then turned off the ignition and stepped out, slamming the car door behind him and carelessly whistling a tune.

"Wow, so there is someone who is more of a reckless driver than my sister," Kai gasped.

Nya's facial features contorted as she finally registered what the driver had done. She had been driving around the parking lot with the other drivers for the past 25 minutes to get a spot so she could get the guys inside to get clothes appropriate for their job, which, by the way, they should have done earlier. And now this person thinks that he can just take the space that she had been waiting so long to find!

"Hey what's your problem!" Nya yelled out at him, her face reddening with fury. "Did you realize that I was going to park in there?!"

The driver turned around and, with a condescending glare, sneered, "You were getting in too slow." Then he shrugged apathetically as he said, "You snooze, you lose."

She let out a low, angry growl. How dare he! How dare he call her a _slow_ driver on top of having taken her parking spot!  


A moment later, another person growled loudly in unison, catching her by surprise and making her immediately stop.

Everyone turned to the source of this new sound and saw Lloyd literally glowing in a green aura as he got up, pushed Sensei Wu's restraining arm off, and slid open the van door.

"Oh no, this won't end well," Jay gulped.

"Hey," Lloyd called out, his glare aimed squarely at the cheaply dressed man. "We already had that spot."

The man turned around and smugly replied, "Well too bad kid. I'm already parked in there. There's nothing you can do about that."

"Oh really? Well how about you go find your own parking instead of stealing it from people who have waited an eternity just to get it?"

The driver let out a challenging laugh. "Make me, you runt!"

Lloyd cocked an eyebrow as he put both of his arms in front of him and started charging a bright green ball of energy. "With pleasure," he coldly stated as the ball grew to it's full size.

"You're- you're- the GREEN NINJA!" The driver exclaimed.

"Nephew, don't do it!" Sensei warned, his eyes widening as Lloyd aimed it at the Hummer.

However, there was no need for any intervention as the driver ran to the car, started it, quickly backed out, and drove away, his tires squealing against the pavement and releasing a white cloud of smoke.

Lloyd stopped charging the energy ball and made it disappear, laughing as the car speed out of the lot.

"Woohoo!" Nya applauded, parking the van into the spot.

"Great job, Lloyd!" Kai yelled.

"Honestly, I would've preferred if you blew up his car," Jay added as he opened the door and got out. "He would've deserved it for what he did to Nya."

Nya blushed lightly in response to what he said and giggled to herself as she pulled the keys out of the ignition.

"Now, now, let's not be too rash," Sensei Wu replied after letting out a breath of relief. "It is fortunate that Lloyd had some self control and only intimidated the driver. Just imagine the costs I would've ended up paying if he really sent off that energy attack."

"Oh my gosh! Did you see that!" A scandalously dressed raven-haired girl nearby pointed out to her friend. "It's Lloyd! I mean, who else could make an energy ball like that!"

"No friggin' way!" her brunette friend squealed as she pulled out her phone and took a quick snapshot of him. "So he isn't at the Penthouse Hotel as the earlier updates said he would be."

The other nodded as her friend typed rapidly on her phone. "We are going to get serious bonus points from the Lloyd Fans United App once we send this out."

A horrified expression grew on Lloyd face and he sprinted off toward them. "No wait-"

"Done!" The brunette announced, an accomplished look on her face. "He's at the mall's parking lot."

"Oh no! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!" he yelled out.

"Hi Lloyd," the other girl greeted, an enormous grin on her face. "We didn't know you were going to be here!"

Her friend put away her phone and did a little curtsy as she said, "It's an honor to finally meet you in person, Lloyd Montgomery Garmadon. We're a couple of your biggest fans!"

He stared at then in shock, then started running as soon as he realized that there would be more like them coming. "I can't take anymore of this!"

"Wait up, Lloyd!" she yelled out, her face falling in disappointment. Her phone vibrated and she pulled it out. After taking a small glance at the phone screen, she let out a squeal of excitement. "Alright! We already have 5 kudos on our 'Lloyd discovery'!"

The dark haired girl next to her shook her head. "Darn, I needed to get his autograph to show off to the others at my fan community. We have to catch up with him!" She sprinted after him, grabbing her tote bag full of notebooks.

The brunette looked up from her phone to the direction of the others, who were staring at her with mixed reactions. "Hey," she exclaimed in an irritated tone. "Do you have anything better than to stare at me?"

"Do you?" Cole replied, referring to the fact that both girls had literally been stalking Lloyd.

She rolled her eyes in disgust as she said, "Gimme a break. I'm on summer vacation!" Then she caught a glimpse of her friend, who was chasing after Lloyd, and ran off, trying to catch up with them.

"Oh, so the rumors about that fan app were true," Zane said.

Cole visibly shuddered as he asked, "Do you think that there's one for us?"

"I don't think so," Jay replied. "Neither of them even gave us a second glance."

"That's true." Cole nodded.

"That's a relief. Imagine putting up with that every time you have to go out in public!" Kai stated, then grimaced as he remembered how he was jealous of the fame that Lloyd was receiving. "Suddenly I'm not too sure that I'd like to be even partially credited for defeating the Overlord," he muttered to himself.

"Do you think that we should go back to help him?" Jay asked as he scanned the parking lot for a sign of Lloyd.

"If he was able to take down the Overlord, I think that he's capable enough to handle a group of fangirls," Cole replied.

"I highly doubt it," Zane muttered as he saw several girls run out from the mall building. "They seem to be coming out from all corners."

"Guys, what are you waiting for!" Nya called back from behind her shoulder as she started heading toward the mall. "The mall's going to close in three hours!"

The others followed her, except for Sensei, who shook his head.

"My predictions are just starting to come true," he murmured before walking toward them.

* * *

**If anyone was the least bit offended by my portrayal of fangirls, I would like to take this time to say that I am aware that not all of them are like that . It is only the select few that can reach that level of rabid fanatic. I am just doing this for some humor, but am trying to keep it in a way that makes the exaggeration minimally hurt anyone who is a fan of anything/anyone.**

**If I severely insulted you, then I sincerely apologize for doing so...**

**Really, I do.**


End file.
